


Little Light of Love

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji, asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karot), [Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bean).



> Written for Rune and Karot, as a thank you for giving me a fandom with so many pretties in it. Betaed by Rune. Title taken from the Peter Gabriel song of the same name, featured in the movie "The Fifth Element."

Ginji sparks when he sleeps. Not much, just enough to look like he's sleeping in a cloud of fireflies, flaring and settling around him.

Lightning bugs, an American girl told Ban before he met Ginji. They were called lightning bugs back home. She'd been flirting with him, terrible Japanese and sweet smile and sunstreaks in her hair. At the time, it had been enough.

Before he met Ginji.

Ginji throws an arm across his chest without waking up, and his nerves tingle with the sparks. It's not unpleasant. Ginji curls closer, breathes warm in his ear.

That's not unpleasant either.


End file.
